Dragon Puncher's Super Cheeseburger Deluxe
by burningdragon26
Summary: Cheeseburgers are good and in this story, I'm taking on a special challenge at Mario Burgers with the Super Cheeseburger Deluxe. Can I eat it all in one minute? With Rosalina and Luma!


**Dragon Puncher's Super Cheeseburger Deluxe**

It's a beautiful afternoon at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was about to eat my favorite lunch at Mario Burgers when suddenly, I saw something amazing. I saw a sign for the newest burger and I said, "Wow, a new burger is here and if I'm the first person to try it, then I'll be very happy. Well, let's eat!"

So, off I went to the joint to try it out.

When I got there, I saw Rosalina and Luma smiling at me. Rosalina said, "Oh, you're here! Welcome to Mario Burgers! May I take your order?"

"Yes, please!" I replied, "I would like the newest burger and along with that, I would like some Fire Breath Soda and to finish my special lunch, I would like to order some Puncher Fries. That is my lunch order for today."

"Are you sure that you're going to try it because once you order it, you must eat it all because we have a special challenge for anyone who orders it. If you finish it all within one minute, you'll receive a special surprise! So, are you going for it?" Rosalina asked me.

"I'll take the challenge!" I said with a smile.

"OK then! So, that will be 100 coins for the order, please." Rosalina said as I paid my money for the lunch. Then she said to Luma, "Luma, give him the lunch order and the special challenge! He's ready to take it on all by himself!"

Luma agreed as he gets the food. Then he came to me and said, "Here it is, Dragon Puncher! Your Fire Breath Soda is ready, the Puncher Fries is all cooked up and ready to go and to finish, we made the special burger for the challenge. I present to you the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe!"

"Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Luma agreed, "Now, the rules of the challenge is on the wrapper so, you'll explain how to play before you take a bite. OK?"

"Will do, Luma!" I agreed.

"Alright, then. Enjoy your lunch!" Luma said as he gave me the food.

"Thanks, Luma!" I replied as I walked on over to the table.

Then I sat down on the table and said, "Alright, time to eat up and I'll start with the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe and as Luma said, there is a special challenge but, how do I play?"

Then I looked at the wrapper and said, "Of course! The rules is in here. Let's take a look."

So I took out the wrapper and looked at the rules. When I was finished reading it, I said, "OK, so the rules of the challenge is to eat all of the burger within one minute. I must bite all of it before time runs out to finish the challenge. If I do, then I'll win a special surprise. Easy! Now that the rules of the game has been read, it's time to take the challenge. Let's unwrap the wrapper and bite that burger!"

So I unwrapped the wrapper and inside is the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe. I held on to the buns and before I take my first bite, I looked at the wrapper again and said, "Oh, in order to start the challenge, you need a stopwatch. Now who has a stopwatch so I can begin my challenge?"

Then I smiled to myself and said, "I do! I have the talking dragon stopwatch and it is in my pocket! Let's get it!"

So I took out the dragon stopwatch and placed it next to my food. Then I set the timer to sixty seconds and then, the stopwatch said, "The time limit has been set to one minute. Press the green button to start me."

I smiled to myself and said, "Wow! The stopwatch talked to me! Hey there, stopwatch!"

"Dragon! What are you doing here?" The stopwatch asked.

"I'm at Mario Burgers and I'm ready to take on the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe 60 Second Challenge. If I can eat it all before time is up, I'll win the special surprise and I need you to time me."

"That is great, Dragon! Now, to start the clock and the challenge, you need to press the green Start button. So, give me a press and we're ready to go!" The stopwatch said to me.

"With pleasure! Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe 60 Second Challenge… _**START!**_" I announced as I pressed the green button.

The stopwatch agreed and said, "Ready… _**GO!**_"

Then I took my first bite as the clock started to go down. I smiled to myself and said, "Now that is delicious! Let's take another one, shall we?"

As I continue on with my eating, the stopwatch said, "30 seconds, Dragon! You're doing great!"

I kept on going as the stopwatch keeps ticking away. I looked at my burger and said, "Yes! Only one piece left and if I can take it before the buzzer goes off, then I'll win the surprise and the challenge. Just one more and I'll be done."

"Of course you need one more and according to my timer, you only have ten seconds left!" The stopwatch said to me, "Hurry, Dragon! The buzzer is about to go off at any second!"

I looked at the remaining time and said, "Alright then, this is it! Time to go all out and finish this challenge! Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe... _**FINAL BITE!**_"

As I took out the remaining piece, the stopwatch began the final countdown, "5 seconds left! 4..."

I took a big deep breath…

"3..."

I smiled to myself and said, "Final…"

"2..."

"Piece…"

"1..."

"_**BITE!**_"

With the word shouted, I took the final bite of the burger and then, the buzzer on my stopwatch went off as I finished my final bite.

The stopwatch said to me, "Time's up! Now, let's see how well you did in the challenge, Dragon."

The stopwatch looked at the burger and saw that there was nothing left but a wrapper. He smiled to me and said the final results, "Wow! I'm very impressed, Dragon! You ate it all and you finished it right on the buzzer. So... **_YOU WIN!_**"

I jumped for joy as I held up my hands for my victory. Then I said to him, "Thanks, stopwatch. Well, let's tell Rosalina and Luma that the challenge has been completed!"

So I came to them and said, "Rosalina and Luma, I have finished my challenge!"

Rosalina looked at me and said, "Wow, Dragon Puncher! You ate all of the Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe and did you do it all within the time limit of sixty seconds?"

I smiled to them and said with a smile, "Yes I did and the stopwatch said that I finished it all right on the buzzer. So, I called this final bite the Buzzer Beater Bite."

Rosalina agreed with me and said with a big smile, "So, that means you have won the special surprise! Congratulations, Dragon Puncher! I'm so very proud of you and nice finish at the buzzer. You are one fast burger eater."

"Thanks, Rosalina. I could have done it without my stopwatch. It is the key to playing this challenge." I replied as I let out a burp.

"You're very welcome. Well, now that you're the winner of the challenge, are you ready for the surprise?"

"I'm ready!" I agreed.

"Alright then Luma, reveal the surprise!"

"Here it is, champion burger eater! Your very own Super Fire Breath Go-kart!" Luma said as my go-kart appeared from the curtain, "You have earned it for finishing the challenge and you can use it for Mario Kart racing. Enjoy your kart, Dragon!"

Then I hugged them and said, "Thanks for the surprise and the challenge! Now, I'm ready for my time trial! Stopwatch, let's go to Mario Circuit!"

"With pleasure!" The stopwatch agreed and before I hopped in, Rosalina said, "Dragon, do you want another Dragon Puncher Super Cheeseburger Deluxe before you go? It's free and you can always take the challenge again anytime. So, do you want it?"

"_**YES!**_" We said as Luma gave me another one.

And so, I had a great lunch as I drove my way to Mario Circuit for my time trial.


End file.
